


mélodie

by kanguin



Series: jaedo aus [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5th anniversary, Alternate Universe, Angst, Author needs sleep, Cliche, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, More Fluff, More angst, Regrets, Some Regrets, Sweet, Why Did I Write This?, baby jeno, jaedo parents, mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanguin/pseuds/kanguin
Summary: "Where's Jaehyun?""Is he at work?""Did he forget?"Where Doyoung is waiting for Jaehyun to come back from work for their 5th anniversary. But it seems that Jaehyun is just a little late.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: jaedo aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	mélodie

**Author's Note:**

> hello
> 
> now read this before I regret it so much  
>  anyways enjoy!

The time ticked by. 

One minute. 

Two minutes.

Five minutes. 

Ten minutes.

Doyoung waits at the door. Holding the cake in his shaking hands. Surely Jaehyun hadn't forgotten their anniversary? Doyoung tried to reassure himself. _There's probably traffic, or someone held him up at work._ Yes. Jaehyun was just running a little late. He would be here soon. 

Ten more minutes went by. 

Doyoung remained in his spot. By now he had placed the cake on the table. He still stood by the door. Waiting for it to just open. For Jaehyun to walk in so he could hug him and never let him go. His fingers were hesitant. He played with them dully. _Please come home._

Another 10 minutes went by. 

Doyoung had stopped waiting at the door. This time at the couch. He sat there beginning to worry. _Did Jaehyun forget?_ It seemed likely. _No. He wouldn't forget. Your just being too quick to judge._ So Doyoung waited. He sat on the couch. Hoping for Jaehyun to come in. While the seconds ticked by, Doyoung proceeded to check his phone. Scrolling through the selfies they had taken over the years. 2 sunny smiles visible in each one. He couldn't blame Jaehyun. He could never say anything bad or insulting to his loving husband. Surely he was working hard. It might've been selfish. But Doyoung just wanted him for one night. 

2 hours went by. 

Doyoung lay on the couch. He sucked in a shaky breath. _He forgot._ The cake on the table. The gift in his hand. Tears fighting into Doyoung's eyes. Jaehyun forgot. With all those weeks they had talked about this day. He forgot. Doyoung tried to calm him heart. Repeating that he was just late. But looking at the clock told him everything. 

Doyoung took the cake from the table. The words curled at the top. 

JH X DY

5 years ♡

Taking one last look at the pretty desert, Doyoung threw it away. There was no need for it. He reached for the gift next. Tucking it away into the deepest part of the drawer. Finally, he unclasped the necklace on his neck. The initial J written on it. The necklace went into the box. Picking up the flowers on the way to the bedroom, Doyoung gently dumped them away. Curling up in the sheets, Doyoung fell asleep to the faint scent of Jaehyun. Listening to his own sadness and heartbreak. 

Jaehyun arrived home very late in the night. His breath rocky. He had rushed as fast as he could home. But his car had broke down halfway. He saw the house was dark. It was cold inside. Doyoung hadn't turned on the heat for the night. Jaehyun walked into the house. Wondering if Doyoung was waiting. But when he saw the empty living room he knew Doyoung must've given up. _I'm a terrible husband._

It was all confirmed when he saw Doyoung's box on the counter. Jaehyun opened it with gentle fingers. The silver chain inside. On his own neck was the letter D. Jaehyun picked up the piece of jewelry pocketing it. He proceeded to the nearby room. Jeno was asleep. The baby unaware of anything that had happened. Jaehyun kissed Jeno's little cheeks, before heading to his room. 

Jaehyun opened the door quietly. The lights were off. Making it hard to see, but the lump in the blankets said everything. 

Jaehyun moved onto the bed. Doyoung's sweet scent flooding him. His hands went to the older's face. "I'm so sorry Doie, how can I make it up to you?" he whispered. Jaehyun kissed his lover's forehead. Then his lips. He was about to give himself a scolding until he felt something wet hit his finger. 

Tears were flowing down Doyoung's pretty face. "Don't cry! I'm here." Jaehyun pulled Doyoung closer to him. "Jaehyun?" Doyoung had opened his eyes. The droplets in his eyes now clear. "I'm here" Jaehyun continued to repeat over and over again. "I thought you-"

"I'm so sorry. My car broke down. I would've called you but I left my phone at the office."

An understanding smile came to Doyoung's face. But then suddenly a frown took over. "Jaehyun. I threw out the cake. The present-"

"No. It's okay. As long as I have you." Jaehyun hushed his husband with a finger pressed on his lips. They lay there silently. Jaehyun reached into his pocket. The necklace in his hand. With slight hands, he put it back on Doyoung. The older looked at him with eyes that spoke a million words. 

"Jaehyun."

"Yes love?

"Sing me something"

"Of course," Jaehyun opened his mouth to start the tune. 

_On the road that shines exceptionally_   
_Standing there, I am waiting for you_   
_It's not cold_   
_When you are in my arms, I can feel the warmth_

The familiar lyrics filled the room. Doyoung rested his head on Jaehyun's shoulder.

_You're my everything_   
_I want to protect your days and nights_   
_You are a miracle to me, I wish you could see it_   
_Spreading all over me, a gift called you_   
_You’re my night and day_   
_Waiting for you in this street, drawing you again_

The words painted a picture as Doyoung added his voice. The two's voices clicking together smoothly. They exchanged a knowing look. 

_It was raining very heavily. Doyoung stood there waiting. The water hitting his clothes. Soaking them. People looked at him as if he were crazy. He did seem psychotic. But he refused to move. Not until he came. Doyoung waited for hours. He felt like the rain would drown him. Maybe wash him away._

_He heard footsteps approaching. "Hyung!" Doyoung spun around. He saw the figure running towards him. Hair drenched. Puddles flying up as Jaehyun ran over to him. Wrapping him tightly in a hug. "Why are you waiting here? You'll get sick? How long have you been waiting here?" Jaehyun showered Doyoung with questions not letting him go._

_"A few hours?"_

_"I'm taking you home."_

_The two drove in Jaehyun's car. A towel wrapped around Doyoung. They arrived home, Doyoung showered. Jaehyun preparing clothes for him. They lay in bed quietly. "I love you." Doyoung finally said._

_"I love you too. Way more than you know"_

After the song ended, Jaehyun and Doyoung lay together. Bathing in each others warmth. "I'll buy another cake" 

"I'll come back from work early."

"I'll give you the present."

"I'll do the housework."

"I'll love you."

"I'll love you forever."

Jaehyun gently placed his lips on the others. Whispering sweet nothings in his ears. Making sure that all Doyoung ever saw was love. 


End file.
